Fed Up with Prejudice
by FreelyImagine
Summary: Prejudice not only an act that is unforgivable but one that cant be solved. Naruto and Konoha learnt this first hand but will they be able to pass their knowledge on?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 1: Prejudice**

**Prologue**

Uzumaki Naruto. A boy who hadn't deserve all the hatred and prejudice he had gotten. "I have done nothing wrong! Why do they treat me like this? Why?" He would think. Nobody knew his family and neither did he, himself. Everybody knew what Naruto was, or at least they thought they did. Naruto was the container or as they say, Jinchuriki of the 9-tailed fox.

The day he was born the fox attacked the Villange hidden in the Leaves; Konoha. Tens of thousands had lost their lives. But one man saved the day; Minato Namikaze. The Fourth Hokage of Konoha. He sealed the demon into the new born Naruto and he wanted Naruto to be known as the hero of Konoha. It wasn't the case at all.

Naruto didn't knew he even was the container of this 'Demon'. People threw rotten food, rocks, their Kunais as well as their Shurikens. He was at deaths door every single day of the life. He had to eat the rotten food that the people threw at him just to survive. Whenever he tried making friends, the kids would walk away or their parents would scold Naruto and threatened him to not even get close to their kids. All this and the influence of hatred that was secretly there from the fox made Naruto want to see this village, no! This Hell of a place called paradise be destroyed by his hands.

One day, a group of Ninjas tried to kill the boy for 'The good of the village' but they would have never expected what was coming at them. Naruto went unconscious and landed in a sewer like place. Then he heard a large voice, **"Hey! Kid can you hear me?" **Naruto emotionlessly replied, "Yes…." He then saw whose voice it was, a giant fox. It wasn't just big it has 9 tails. "**Do you know who I am kid?" ** "…the nine tailed fox…" Naruto replied without any emotion. "**You seem to not be overran by fear by my presence I see" **said the fox with a slight grin on his face. "…I think you know the reason, don't you?"replied Naruto. **"I know, I know that one kunoichi that threw the kunai directly into your brain and permanently damage your ability to generate any ****dopamine, oxytocin, serotonin and endorphins. In short you can't feel any positive emotion such as exitment, happiness, etc." **Naruto nodded in agreement and revealed his fear, sadness and hatred. "YOU WERE THE REASON THAT ALL THIS IS HAPPENING ISNT IT YOU DAMNED FOX?!"Said Naruto with tears running down his cheeks. **"Yes"**. Then the fox tells him thant his mother is Kushina Uzumaki and doesn't reveal his father but rather his father's clan which was the Namikaze when Naruto hada feeling of a small bonding between him and the fox. **"Naruto, I will give you a small amount of my Chakra to let them die. By them I am referring to the ninjas not the entire village, yet."** Naruto accepted it without a second thought.

In the real world, he had just aoken and opened his eyes which were now red in colour and immediately cut the necks of 4 ninjas that were trying to kill him and grabbed their leader. **"Any last words?"** Naruto asked. "Go and die demon!" shouted the man. Naruto proceeded to kill him immediately and ran away. Next day, they were too busy throwing junk at him that they didn't even think that Naruto had done that and instead it was blamed to Orochimaru, an S rank missing nin.

Naruto would always train since the day he met kyuubi and decided to train immediately. He didn't hesitate to break his bones if he had to. He knew that he would kill them once he was powerful enough. He did chakra control training by spying on ninjas and mastered tree walking in 6 days. He also had his Kenjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu etc. taught by a mysterious man with Black haired, tall and overall skilled looking ninja. (It's transformed kakashi). He also had stolen the scroll of sealing and copied its content in another scroll to avoid suspension and had basic knowledge in sealing as well from a book he had gotten from a library where only jounins could enter.

**Present time**

Naruto was dead last in his class. Not because he was a loser, but instead because of his teachers who hated him. On every test, they would have written something along the lines of "Demons don't pass in the academy". Everybody knew that Naruto was good and possibly better than Uchiha Sasuke, the no1 prodigy. They denied it on the outside because:

Sasuke was too good to lose to him. A bold statement

. Naruto was classified worst every time

Naruto was never allowed to spar against anyone because 'they feared death of their students' but in actuality it was a lie.

No one knew anything about Naruto because they are either too afraid to approach him or their parents said to not even go near the 'Demon'.

On the finals it stated that Naruto barely passed so he was put with the 'Best kunoichi' , Sakura Haruno. She was the top fan girl of the Uchiha teammate and seemingly was too afraid of and despised Naruto for being a 'Demon' and being considered better than Sasuke by most except for her and Ino , Respectively. She was more focused on looks than becoming a kunoichi and was useless but got the number 1 by book knowledge. Then there was the 'Best ninja', Uchiha Sasuke. He was an emo and he was always angry for 1. Weak girls coming for his love and 2. Most considered him inferior to Naruto. But the guy knew a fraction of his pain. He and Naruto didn't have their parents coming to pick them up. And Naruto 'Konoha's Demon'. "Team 7 of Uchiha, Haruno and Demon's teacher will be Kakashi Hatake."

Sakura is really happy that she in in the team with her Crush. Naruto doesn't even care at all. And Sasuke is annoyed about Sakura being there.

A few hours later, a masked man came through the door. He had white hair, an eye patch and a mask. "I am sorry I am late team 7." He felt a punch on his back and saw Naruto hitting him. He fell down and said, "You got balls kid. And skills too." Naruto stayed silent and went back to sit somewhere. Kakashi then said "Introduction. I am Hatake Kakashi. I like ….you are too young to understand. My dislikes doesn't matter. My hobbies …. Still too young… and my aim I don't have one. You start Pinky!"

Sakura stood up and said' "I am Haruno Sakura. My likes Sasuke. My dislikes Ino. Hobbies getting to look prettier. My aim is to be married with Uchiha Sasuke."The sasuke stood up and said, "I am Uchiha Sasuke. My likes and hobbies are training and getting strong. I diskike too many things. My aim is to avenge and revive my clan." He sat back down and there was a solid minute of silence. Kakashi thought, "I have never gotten a proper introduction from him and maybe I will never get one." Naruto was still quiet. Kakashi demanded "your introduction blonde!" Naruto then spoke up first time in front of people in years, "You already know me, 'Demon' of Konoha". Naruto had a deep voice. He sounded calm and composed but inside he was furious. Kakashi then stated "Ok, come for tomorrow's test at 7 and don't eat breakfast unless you want to puke." He then proceeded to puff off and the others went home.

The next day, Sakura and Sasuke looked hungry but Naruto was used to it to some extent. Kakashi being Kakashi is late yet again. "You're Late, I see." said Sakura. Kakashi made up an excuse and proceeded to tell them, "Your test is to take these two bells from me by noon." He then pulled out two lunch boxes, an Alarm and two bells." He proceeded to put the lunch boxes and clock on top of 3 wooden posts. Kakashi said, "Ok it is set to noon and hopefully you will not fail. Having said that, START!" He then pulled out his orange book and started reading. Sasuke yelled, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU UNDERESTIMATING ME?!" He threw two shurikens at him and Kakashi turned into log. It was substitution. Then a hand came from underground and grabbed Sasuke and pulled him down leaving Sasuke helpless. Right after Kakashi appeared out into the surface he felt a gust of wind to his left. He checked his left side and sure enough the bells were gone. Kakashi then said with a hint of surprise in his voice, "Good job, but now who will stay behind?" Naruto threw the bells toward his 2 teammates and pointed at his nose.

"You all pass. But I think Naruto new the meaning of this entire test all along." said Kakashi. Naruto nodded. "It stated that you were dead last but you seem to have so much power. What is this?" asked Kakashi. Sakura spoke up "I will tell but in private." She tell all the things that Naruto was being treated unfairly by all the sensei. Kakashi was shoched. He was traumatized to hear that his master's son had to go through all the pain and his master was the cause. Team 7 return to their respective houses.

Kakashi went to the hokages office. The hokage was surprised that Kakashi came in this early considering his habbit. "Is there a problem?" hokage asked. Kakashi said what exactly happened during the test and the hokage was surprised. "Wow! And I thought that brat was last!" Hokage exclaimed. Kakashi also mentions the prejuidice from the academy sensei and that caught the Hokage's eye. "Good lord. Is this the paradise everyone thinks it is anymore?"Hokage was furious. "I thought I had done enough by killing orochimaru after the major incident when he had tried to get the Jinchuriki by framing him for murder of 5 shinobisbut I guess not. There is also the treat of the Akatsuki. This isn't good for Konoha. Not at all."

_**FreelyImagine: And this is where we stop. I really hope you found my story Interesting. If you don't mind please review and follow.**_


End file.
